Typically, the software device for a user interface, such as a graphical user interface (GUI), follows a “model-view-controller” (MVC) software pattern. According to this pattern, a “model” may either store data that is ultimately displayed in a user interface, or communication with a data storage or processing system to obtain such data. Also in this pattern, a “view” translates the data of the model into a format or representation employed by the user interface to present that data to the user, such as by way of a display device. A “controller” of this pattern receives user input via the user interface and updates the data maintained in the model accordingly.
While the MVC pattern is designed to essentially buffer the internal presentation of data that is employed by an application, database, or the like from its displayed representation in the user interface, changes to the user interface or the internal data representation typically result in corresponding modifications to the view and/or model portions of the MVC pattern.